


[Podfic] The Rule of Cool

by iguanastevens, phylocalist reads (phylocalist)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguanastevens/pseuds/iguanastevens, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylocalist/pseuds/phylocalist%20reads
Summary: Author's summary:Or, a Biography of Otabek Altin: “Greatest Hits Compilation of the Dumbass Shit He Does, Volumes 1-???”
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	[Podfic] The Rule of Cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iguanastevens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguanastevens/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Rule of Cool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757944) by [iguanastevens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguanastevens/pseuds/iguanastevens). 



> hello and happy new year!! 
> 
> i'm very happy to bring you as my first work of 2020 a podfic that i had so much fun making! iguana's writing is so, so good and i'm very honored that they asked and allowed me to make a podfic of it. they are also, on top of that, an amazing human and i really hope that they will enjoy this. <3
> 
> thank you for listening!

  


**Title:** [The Rule of Cool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757944)

 **Author:** iguanastevens

 **Reader:** phylocalist

 **Cover art:** phylocalist

 **Length:** 44:44

  


**Streaming:** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yUtS888UZvFKnM0M7-oDB-7ITw6P7tO0/view?usp=sharing)

 **Download:** [MEGA](https://mega.nz/#!xhgH0aZA!kpCFncjvOx4RAWqASY4lzinnXLPkD6FIeuqpYPg467Q)

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd be interested in a podfic (or a fic) done for you, come check out my [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/phylocalist)!


End file.
